Velvet White Rabbits
by Emerald Lynn Tukana-Chan
Summary: There are three Alices. And only one of them is the REAL Alice. To prove which one is the real one all three must follow simple instructions to save Wonderland. The first Alice; not quite a child and not quite an adult but brave. She who wears blue. The second Alice; a silly but inobediant adolescent girl, who wears red. The third Alice; a petite child, who wears yellow.


A land of which sanity is a gift and can only be found with the greatest of minds. Where everyone is mad and the rabbits run rampant. Mice drink tea and fight like warriors. Where there is nothing but insanity.. This land is called _Wonderland._

**Chapter 1: ****The First Alice**

The first Alice, with her valiant stature held her head high. The light blue dress to which flown behind her gave way to a beautiful angelic sight. As he wrists dripped blood on the stone cold ground and her velvety eyes watered a succulent salty tear, she could hear her mother call to her. "Pru! Where are you? The wedding is going to start!"

The warning sent a shock through Pru's spine, instantly reminding her of her new cuts that now were scabbing over her wrists. She tucked the blade to which she held in her hand safely in between her dress' belt. Quickly, but swiftly, wrapped up her wrists with a shiny blue ribbon that was meant for her silver hair. Skipping alongside the forest floor with bare feet scraping against the concrete pathway, she did her best to fake a smile for her mother. As she approached the wedding, hundreds of eyes fall to her in utter disappointment.

"You are late," whispered her sister Florence.

"I was... busy I am sorry. Was the wedding put off because of me?" Prudence asked kindly.

"Of course it was, you are the bride's maid, silly. You cannot have a wedding without you," Florence retorted.

Pru rolled her eyes towards her mother who stood center as bride.

_This is her day, _Pru reassured herself. _Not mine... _

Anxiously Pru turned her head towards the crowd of people, She was given a bouquet of blue flowers to match her dress. Her sisters stood silently behind, holding similar bouquet. As she nervously watched the crowd she seen something off. A man, very flamboyant man, with a large green top hat and a very out worldly suit. He held a cane with a dragon type creature emblem on top. Pru cocked her head to the side and squinted her still swollen eyes. He had an interesting face, quite charming, but... Interesting. He had a satchel to his hip that looked to be made from a type of animal skin. He would say in an absurd accent, "Pardon," as he shuffled through the mess of people. Of course this did not faze Pru and she quickly shook the odd man off.

The wedding was held outside next to a large darkened forest, to which Pru's wondering eyes would drift off and stare deeply into the woods. Daydreaming the dog days of August to be over. Fortunate for her she did not have to do much but stand there and look... "pretty". Her sisters were beginning to get annoyed by her fidgeting. When she didn't think this god awful wedding couldn't get anymore anguishing, she seen something at the corner of her eyes. Something white and fast run towards the crowd. She blinked a couple of times, knowing she much be going mad. But as she focused she seen that the white blur hustled inside the odd man's satchel. Blinking once again, knowing she was actually going mad. The odd man looked up and gazed directly at Pru. He lifted his gloved hand and pressed his index finger to his pink lips which pursed in a _hush _gesture. And a wink escaped his left eyes. Pru gasped slightly, not knowing what exactly to think. She stood up straight and gave her best "_maid-of-honor_" behavior. Enduring the last couple of minutes until the reception.

The music that blared through the speakers sent many alcoholic adults to the dance floor. Not necessarily too drunk but drunk enough to see that they just came to dance and have free wine and food. Pru sat alone at a bench, overlooking the crowds of rambunctious people. Passing her by as if she weren't important at all. Her sisters happily joined in with the noise. Pru pressed her hand to her scarring wrist that stung and began to bleed through the ribbon. She flinched at the sight of her blood and sighed.

"_Hello, hello, hello,_" came a voice breaking through the sound of rushing people. The voice set Prudence off edge, but then again relaxed her in a way she could not understand. "Now what is a pretty girl like you doing all by herself, hm?"

Prudence could not help but to turn her head towards the man responsible for interrupting her over thinking. "Well.. um... I would rather avoid the adults."

"No need to be shy, come with me," said the odd man. He swiftly moved in front of Pru. He bent forward, bowing to Pru like a princess with on leg stretch behind him and the other bent forward. He held out his gloved hand towards Pru and smiled at her politely.

Pru cautiously took the offer and allowed the man to lead her to a secluded (clean) table. He opened up the chair for her to sit and majestically walked to the other chair and st down. Pru held onto the chair, confused.

"Why don't you sit, my dear. Have some tea with me," offered the man.

"Tea? But where on earth are you going to get tea?" Prudence asked with a slight smirk.

Just as she said that the odd man took out a tea kettle and two tea cracked tea cups. Pru shook her head at the red-headed odd man.

"Well that's convenient.." Prudence mumbled under her breath. The man poured her a steaming glass of green tea. As mad and as interesting as this was, Pru did not question the man. Especially considering he pulled out a hot kettle of tea without a stove to heat the water. Pru did check under the table a few times just to make sure. But absolutely nothing gave her the right away.

"So my dear, do tell me your name."

"Prudence... But just call me Pru..." She said shyly. She was timid at first.

"But Prudence is such a gorgeous name," said the mad man.

"If you say so.." Prudence was always modest.

"Now... Tell me what troubles you," said the man in a serious tone.

"Troubles... Me? Aha!" Prudence said with a sarcastic chuckle. "Absolutely nothing."

"Now, now, child. I think those cuts that spew that scarlet blood of yours speak for themselves.." The mad man grabbed onto Prudence's arm gently and unwrapped the ribbon that seemed to held her blood in so well. The cuts weren't deep but they still were questionable.

"I am just... Upset..."

"About?"

"My life. Myself. My body. My face. It all upsets me... But I guess that'd make me mad for thinking like that... Isn't it?" Prudence said.

"For such a beautiful young teenager, to whom is growing up to be quite a fetching young lady... She sure does not have much confidence in herself... But I guess you think I am mad for saying so..." Said the man with a smile that sent chills down Prudence's spine. It wasn't that the smile was scary or any of the sorts... But the fact the man's smile was... lovely.

"Maybe just a bit," Prudence said.

The man closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Placing his teacup to the table, he reached into his bag. "If you are mad... And I am mad... Than we both have something in common." The man held up a stuffed white rabbit in front of Prudence's face. She blinked at it. The rabbit was made out of a velvety cotton. It was stitched up with black yarn. It seemed to held the toy together nicely. The rabbit's eyes were blue buttons. Around the rabbit's neck was... Was Prudence's blood stained ribbon. Freaking out slightly she remember the man must have taken the ribbon from her when she wasn't paying much attention.

"My dear, Prudence, take this rabbit. And remember we are never who we seem..." The man had said. Pru looked down at the rabbit that now sat in her lap. Giving it one last thought.

"But... What do you mean-" She said, but stopped herself when she noticed the strange man was gone. Nothing was left on the table except for a few droplets of tea and a card. Prudence held the stuffed rabbit with one arm close to her chest and reached for the card. The card read:

_Follow the rabbit at dusk. Love...  
__The Hatter..._

_"The Hatter_?" Prudence repeated the name over and over. "Follow the rabbit at dusk... What on earth does that even mean?"

* * *

As night rolled in and the time for sleep came to be, Prudence held that rabbit high above her head. She laid on her back and messed with the rabbit's button eyes. Dropping the rabbit on her chest. (Which kind of hurt, considering the rabbit was either filled with rice or sand.) She held up the card and reread it over and over in her head.

_Follow the rabbit at dusk. Love...  
__The Hatter..._

"Whatever... This means... I must be dreaming..." Pru whispered to herself, before slowly drifting off to a restless sleep.

When suddenly the sound of a creaking door aroused her from her sleep. Instantly making her rub her eyes. The faint light from the hallway that lead to her room made her squint. She seen a silhouette of a smallish creature stumbling across the floor. Still in her blue dress, she pushed herself off her bed and followed the silhouette out of her room. The creature led her out of her house and towards the forest to which the wedding was by. She noticed it was her stuffed rabbit. Taunting and teasing her.

"Silly rabbit!" She said under her breath. The rabbit lushly stumbled and flipped across the dirt ground. Prudence ran and tripped every so often until she seen the rabbit go towards this large rabbit hole. Prudence stopped dead in her tracks as the stuffed rabbit gazed at her with its blue button eyes, waving a simple _goodbye _and falling straight down the hole. Prudence didn't hesitate and dived in after the stuffed rabbit. Screaming and tumbling down the oddly deep hole. She managed to grab onto the rabbit and held onto it tight. Screaming and trying her best to latch onto something, but it was no use... She was falling towards what she thought was her death... But instead... Landed in Wonderland.

* * *

**A/N: I decided to make an Alice in Wonderland OC. I got a lot of inspiration on tumblr and from my favorite stories of all time. But please don't tell me about my grammar issues and mt spelling. I don't like bad reviews and I will report them if there are any. Don't tell me how to write my stories... Because I sure as hell don't tell you how to either. So anyway R&R it is greatly appreciated. **


End file.
